Television networks broadcast television content to video client devices that allow users, of the video client devices, to view the television content when the video client devices are tuned to a particular channel via which the television content is being broadcast. When a television network receives a message, from an emergency alert system (EAS), the television network may transmit the EAS message to the video client devices via one or more channels. The video client devices may receive the EAS message and may automatically tune to one of the channels to allow the EAS message to be viewed by the users.
More and more user devices, such as mobile wireless handheld devices, tablet computers, laptop computers, etc., are capable of receiving broadcast television content from content providers. The user devices may receive the broadcast television content, via video streams, from networks other than the television networks, such as a service provider network, the Internet, etc. Unfortunately, the networks, other than the television networks, may not always transmit the EAS messages in a manner that can be processed by and/or displayed on the user devices.